Same Old Tadamu Story
by Silly Sarah Sparkle
Summary: This is a one shot story about tadase and amu, kiseki and dia


**This is a one shot and my first shugo chara fanfic so please review!**

* * *

Amu's POV

Yawning, I hopped out of bed. I snuck over to my calendar as quietly as I could and drew a green check mark across today's date. I turned around to walk back to my bed to take a glance at my alarm clock. -_Ring Ring- _Ran's egg slowly cracked open. Uh oh now I'm in trouble. Ran told me she'd wake me up.

"Amu," Gosh I really hated when they wined "I told you I'd wake you up on Saturdays!"

"Sorry, I forgot to turn off my alarm clock."

Miki then awoke too; she flew over to the calendar to see what day it was; all of a sudden a huge grin appeared right on that mischievous face of hers. To be honest it kind of scared me.

"Um, Miki, are you all right?"

"Amu-chan, did you not notice? Its Tadase's 16th birthday!" Miki couldn't resist, she kept laughing at my failure. Of all people how could I of ever forgotten his birthday?

"This is the least of my worries, Miki. What'll I get him?"

"Amu, your wonderful radiance is a present to Tadase. Why get him a present?" I knew Dia wouldn't help me out with this; there needs to be some motivation for her. Suu crept up to my ear and whispered "Amu-chan, think of Kiseki." Then it came to me.

"Oh, so you don't want to help me, Dia?"

"That's right, Amu." She said it so flatly, it's hurtful.

"Oh well. Hey, Miki, Kiseki's birthday is on the same day as Tadase's right?" Miki smiled, I'm pretty sure she knew where I was going with this.

"So Amu, what's your point?" Dia huffed.

"If I see Tadase, then Kiseki will be there, but I can't see either of them if I don't have a gift."

"Fine we'll make him cookies." I cheered, she finally gave in! Suu character changed with me and we made cookies in a shape of a 'K'. I slipped on something pretty and went of towards Tadase's house. (**I don't really care for describing clothes**) Then I make a really pretty golden card for him with Miki's Chara Change.

I reached out my hand to the door and knocked. When he opened the door he just stood there. Was he surprised?

"Hinamori-san, come in." I stepped forward, but then some kid through a basket ball by my feet. I tripped and fell straight. I couldn't control my blush. I tripped and landed on Tadase; that's so embarrassing! He helped me up. **THE COOKIES!** They were all broken. I suddenly felt my cheeks wet.

"Amu, please don't cry. You probably work really hard on those, but you just being here is good enough" I then gave him the card I had made him and smiled.

"I told you, Amu!" yeah, yeah, Dia, go ahead and brag.

"So, seeing as I don't have a present..." I bent toward him and kissed him on those precious lips of his. I winked at him and wished him a happy birthday.

**Later that day**

"Sorry, Kiseki. I didn't have a present for you." Dia looked down at her feet nervously.

"Hahahaha! You should bow down with a million apologies to your king!"

Dia snapped out of her nervous trance and glared Kiseki down "Excuse me? I'm the queen here, don't you order me around."

"Yoru, why do Dia and Kiseki always have to fight? I mean, why can't they just confess their love to each other like we did?"

"Miki, it's not that simple." he sounded so smart. "Our love is much more superior, that is why we are dating." Yoru flashed a smirked that resembled Ikuto so much that bit scared her.

"So, if you're a queen that makes you mine." Kiseki said triumphantly.

"I am no one's queen but my own. If I belong to anyone, its Amu."

"Wanna bet?"

"I don't bet. Betting is for those that sink low and you're at the deep end of my swimming pool."

"I'll have you know that betting is very healthy! It's a way of life, isn't that right, Daichi?" Yoru protested.

"Yup."

"Rhythm, you bet too, don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Wait guys, what do you bet about?" Miki looked slightly confused while asking her question.

"Nothing you need to know." they said in unison.

"Whatever." Dia huffed while turning her back to Kiseki. Kiseki tilted his head, flew to Dia and kissed her on that small soft cheek of hers. Dia's whole face turned light red.

"You blushed, that means you like me too."he yelled out.

"_Too?_" Dia smiled.

"Um, um yeah." now it was Kiseki who was blushing.

"Yes! I won! In your face, Daichi! I knew it!" Rhythm jumped up and down in happiness.

Miki stood next to Rhythm, holding his mouth and whispered "Shhh, their still having their moment, stupid."


End file.
